


you give me what i need

by eberbae (dustyjournal)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Lingerie, Mild Kink, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/pseuds/eberbae
Summary: Her heart jumps when she works through the fancy tissue paper and finds a sea of blue. A lacy, Oilers’ blue two-piece.Like he knows, Leon texts her again.Try it on for me?





	you give me what i need

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/22/41/fe/2241fe36d69ccf270d2a05662c0a3b48.jpg) the picture that inspired this fic.
> 
> List of mild kinks include: praise kink, service kink, and control kink, plus a touch of begging. Warning for a panty gag. 
> 
> Thank you to LJ and Ria for their never-ending support/enabling, and to [remembermyfic](http://remembermyfic.tumblr.com/) for the stellar beta <3

Connor wakes up to someone ringing her doorbell. A quick look at her phone says she's overslept her alarm; good thing it's an off day.

No one's at the door when she answers it. Instead, there's a small, unmarked brown box. She grabs it, suspicious but intrigued. Her phone buzzes just as she places the box down on her counter. It's Leon. He's texted two kissy faces. That's it.

Connor feels a flood of anticipation rise in her stomach. He'd mentioned how good she had looked when she had surprised him with a little black number last week in Dallas. She remembers how she had to put a pillow over her face to stay quiet in Leon's hotel room as he ate her out, panties pushed to the side because he was too impatient to take them off.

She doesn't take much longer to open the box. Her heart jumps when she works through the fancy tissue paper and finds a sea of blue. A lacy, Oilers’ blue two-piece.

Like he knows, Leon texts her again. _Try it on for me?_

Like she's going to waste any more time.

She goes to her bedroom, basically rips off her old t-shirt and shorts, and puts on the two-piece. It fits perfectly, accentuating her fair-sized breasts and long limbs. Being a pro athlete puts her at a disadvantage for a lot of the finer things, but this looks - well, she looks good.

She Snaps him - permanent pictures are for amateurs - with the caption: _not too shabby. going to come take a look for yourself?_

She's not flirty by nature, but something about Leon turns a new and exciting part of her on. She likes it more than she wants to admit to herself.

He texts back, _fuck, Connor,_ and then, immediately after, _come here_. Just like that - final, demanding. She doesn’t have it in her to bargain or refuse.

She doesn’t rush through her shower, through getting ready, but she doesn’t take her time either. It’s hard to be patient when she’s thinking of his hands on her, blanketing her, pressing her down into the mattress to feel the way she arches up against him; when she’s thinking of the way he feels beneath her, broad and strong between her thighs.

He opens the door, eyes hot and intrigued. She's not sure what comes over her, but she reaches up to slowly unbutton and open her peacoat right there in the doorway. She’s only wearing the lingerie underneath and she can feel herself flush all over as he checks her out. His eyes take a slow path down her body, lingering at the way the boning in the slight corset pushes up her breast, the way it accentuates what are only slight curves on her athletic frame. She can’t help the tremble that races through her when he honest to god licks his lips.

She surprises herself when she asks, "Gonna invite me in?" in a low, sultry voice that is so very far from the voice she uses with reporters and the team.

He takes a step back and closes the door quickly behind her. It’s easy to keep this confident, sexy Connor when he’s looking at her like she’s lucky he has the patience to wait until she’s inside. Still, she takes her time sliding off her shoes, slips the coat from her shoulders to drop it over the arm of his couch on a whim and a surge of confidence. She saunters on bare feet towards his bedroom, turning slowly in the doorway when she hears fabric rustling.

She doesn’t watch him drop the shirt to the floor. She can’t, not when he standing there, half-naked and she has all of this skin on display. Fuck, he's hot. His shoulders are so broad as he rolls them absently, his abs just so perfectly chiseled. The hint of his beard growing in, still soft and light, catches her eye as he opens and closes his mouth, apparently at a loss for words. She walks back a couple of steps, goads him into following her into the room. She stops when he’s inside, advances on him.

"Your move," she murmurs, putting hands to her hips and smiling just slightly.

"Fuck," he breathes out, just as he gets his hands around her waist and tugs her in. That's it, that's what she was looking for. For him to push back, try to overpower her a little bit, to engage in this little tango that he had started when that plain brown box turned up on her doorstep.

When he kisses her it's not kind, not soft at all. It's all-encompassing, needy. He’s almost demanding in the way he slides their mouths together, moves his hands up and down her back, cupping her ass. She whines as they deepen the kiss to something messy and just more. Her knees feel weak - she didn't think that was actually a thing before him - and she feels brave enough to wrap her arms around his neck and jump up, trusting he will catch her.

He does, of course he does, despite how dense and muscular she is; he's so strong. He wraps her legs around his waist with ease, keeps kissing her through it like he wants to devour her, like he can’t get enough. He walks them to his bed as she kisses a line up his neck, his jaw, trying not to leave any lasting marks but really, really tempted to anyway. She knows that would be grounds for retaliation, and that's a game nobody wins.

She should have seen it coming, really, but she's too preoccupied with everything Leon to register him throwing the two of them onto the bed. It creaks loudly and she laughs a bit, breathless. The way he smiles at her, heady but sweet, stirs something in her chest. She doesn't think on it too long, though, because she really, really wants to get her mouth on him again. She doesn't bother using words, just pulls him in and flips them using an old wrestling trick she used to pull on her brother when they were kids and Dylan back in Erie, grinning with delight when his eyes widen in shock.

"Figure I need to thank you for getting me such a pretty gift," she says, rolling her hips down just to hear him moan. She doesn't dare kiss him on the mouth because she'd get trapped there for who knows how long, and instead starts kissing her way down his chest. Her hands trail along his sides as she does so, nails raking just enough that he gasps faintly.

He's going commando, as expected, so with a tug on his shorts his dick comes free, half-hard and bright pink at the tip. Her mouth waters a bit as she slides his shorts down his legs. She deposits them on the floor by the edge of the bed because she's fucking considerate, and kisses up his thigh until she's hovering over his dick again.

She looks up through her lashes. He's looking at her with a darkness in his eyes, a hunger that only turns her on more. It gives her the confidence to bend her back, stick her ass a little higher in the air. His eyes track the motion and she shivers with it. It’s a thrill, knowing she can do this to him, turn him on like this. Not just here either, but in the locker room when she’s stripping down after practice, on the ice and in full padding after she scores, when they’re lounging watching highlights and she’s in ratty Erie sweats. It’s about more than just pretty lace and satin and her body, and that thought settles warm and content in her chest.

With that swell of confidence, she turns her attention to his dick. She starts with teasing, little kitten licks that get Leon muttering under his breath. She hadn't pegged him for a talker when they had started hooking up, but she has been delightfully proven wrong.

He keeps up the words of encouragement as she takes more of him down, working her way up to a full blowjob. She can't deepthroat - though she thinks she could learn with him - plus he's far more than above average so it's a long task to getting to the comfort of bobbing up and down. Her hand compensates for what she can't reach, gliding smoothly over the length of him. He's thick as well as long, and something about the way he fills her mouth makes her moan.

He gasps out a, "fuck, Connor," when she twists her hand at the top of his dick, almost pulling off. She takes that as an invitation to tongue at his slit while moving her hand up and down, twisting as it meets her lips. He's writhing now, precome beading up for her to lick, and she thinks just a little bit more, just a few more pumps and -

"Get up here," he growls, moving his hips into the bed so she loses her grip, big hands grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards his face. She moves with him, shifting to straddle his thighs as he sits up. It’s the perfect angle to get his mouth on her neck, her cheek, her ear, his wet dick pressing into the lace at the front of her lingerie.

"So fucking hot, you know that?" he whispers in her ear. A shiver shoots up her spine and she can feel the wetness in her core, the need to get him to fill her up growing more and more. It’s nice, really, that she doesn’t have to be poised or perfect, that she doesn’t have to know what to do here. Leon’s so composed, guiding her to what he wants and how he wants it. It’s no different than on the ice, reading each other, reading the play, and Connor’s more than happy to let him captain here, shift where he wants, comply, follow and let go.

She pulls back and catches his eye, unsure of where to go from here. She knows what she wants, her hips pressing against the hard length of his dick in a pale comparison of what she needs, but she’s at a loss as to how to get it. Leon does though, and moans when she crashes their mouths together, tangles his hand in her hair. His other hand squeezes her thigh, slides up to get a handful of her pert ass before tracing the edge of her panties. Her hips arch into the tease of his fingers as they press against against her wetness, grinds into his hand, his dick. The lace is a little scratchy but it augments every sensation, and when she looks down at her own body she’s amazed at how downright pornographic it all looks.

"So wet, so wet for me," he pants, pressing against the fabric more, kisses her cheek. She bites his shoulder, overcome with lust, as he continues his praise. "You're so good, Connor, always so good to me. Can't believe how hot you look, how much you want to make me happy. You like making me happy, don't you, Con."

It's a very true statement, and she doesn't realize she hasn't answered until he pulls his hand away to grip her hips. He grinds his dick against her, saying, "C'mon, Connor, say you like it. Tell me like to please me."

"I like it," Connor whines. She's not proud of how high her voice sounds, but shit, yeah, she likes it. Loves it. He rewards her by sticking his hand down her panties, curling his fingers up into her core. She whimpers. It feels so good, so perfect, but she wants _more_.

She grinds down into it and his fingers sink deeper into her, so easily gliding in from how wet she is. She's about to suggest they lay down for a better angle when he pushes his thumb into her clit and a spark shoots through her, so strong and surprising that she cries out, only muffled by the quick, deep kiss he presses to her lips. Their mouths slide together almost tenderly, that is, until he nips at her lower lip playfully.

She's close, so fucking close, and she's writhing now, needing just that little bit more, little needy sounds coming out of her mouth. He keeps at it, his two fingers working just a little in and out, thumb circling her clit firmly, and she's at her peak. "Leon, please, oh fuck, Leon," she whines out, pressing her face into his neck, panting.

When she comes, it's the one time she’s quiet, like she loses the ability to breathe or make noise; the heat overcomes her and she shudders, grinding nonsensically into his fingers as long as she can before it becomes too much.

He lets her go when she pulls off and drops to her back beside him. Her panting turns into calmer breaths and the room stops spinning. She swallows, throat dry, and then looks to Leon. He has his finger in his mouth, one of the ones that had just been inside her, and she can’t really believe her eyes. He does it slowly, licking the stickiness off one finger at a time, and she can’t tear her eyes away. He looks so hot still, so hungry and needy and she moans. It's a lot to be looked at like that, especially while just having come down from her orgasm.

She doesn't know what to do or say, mouth hanging open just a little. When he asks, "can I fuck you?" she nods her head and closes her eyes, back arching helplessly as she tries to gain back a semblance of thought. She feels his weight shift as he grabs a condom from the drawer beside him. She watches his deft fingers roll the condom on his hard, leaking dick and she twitches down deep in her core.

“Come on, up,” he says, deceptively gentle as he takes her hands, tugs her up despite the way she whines. He shushes her gently, kisses her cheek and her jaw as he fumbles behind her for the zipper. Her breath catches as he slides it down, tucks his fingers where the fabric separates to run his fingertips over her skin. She shivers and groans, skin sensitive and tingling. He tosses the lingerie away, brings his hand back to cup one of her breasts, thumb stroking back and forth over her nipple. Connor’s body trembles deliciously and she moans, feels her body heat up all over again. It's like she hasn't come at all.

“Ready?” he asks and she nods. He leans down to press a quick peck to her lips, then her chin, her neck, the scar on her collarbone. He presses teasing kisses between her breasts, down her abs, fingers hooking under the sides of her panties. He takes them off slowly, placing a kiss right to her clit as he moves down. He looks at them when he tugs them off her foot, then back up at her as he slowly bunches the panties in his fist. He crawls up her body again, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're so loud, Con, gonna let everyone know what we're doing," he drawls as he straddles her stomach. "Maybe we can work on you being quiet, but for now this'll have to do."

He presses his thumb to her chin, opening her mouth up just enough to slide her panties into her mouth. It’s nothing she’s ever experienced before, the way she can taste her own slick on her panties, the way she lets him press them into her mouth. She likes it, moans for it, even. He smiles, closed-mouthed, strokes her cheek again. The touch is tender, contrasted with everything else they've done, and it's almost too much to bear.

She wants to say something like "just get in me, already," but she can't, not with this gag in her mouth. It relaxes her, that she can’t ask, that she can’t demand. She moves with him when he spreads her legs wider and pushes in, easy and welcome; when he takes her wrists in one large hand to pin them over her head.

His eyes flutter closed and his mouth parts just slightly as he slides all the way in. He looks so good that she almost wants to pinch herself. This can't be real; she can't really be fucking the hottest guy she's ever met. But she is. He keeps up a string of soft affirmations while he fucks her, telling Connor that she's so tight, so good, so gorgeous, all while pounding into her harder and faster. She's encompassed by his heat and weight, and it's all she could have dreamt for.

She can feel that familiar pool of heat begin to rise at the base of her spine, that telltale way her hips start to grind up against his lightly. It doesn’t throw off his steady rhythm but it does make him start a stream of praise again about greedy she is, how beautiful she looks this close to the edge. He doesn’t fight her when she tugs one of her wrists from his grip, just shifts his weight as she grips his wrist and slides his hand down, down, to her clit. He takes the hint and presses and the heat shoots up her so fast, making her clench on his dick.

She manages to groan a long, low "fuck" out around the panties, just as his thrusts get erratic, out of control. She can't feel him spilling inside of her, but she can see the way he takes his lower lip between his teeth. Maybe that's the trick to staying quiet, she thinks absently as she floats on two orgasms and the way he fills her. He shifts after a few moments, like he's going to pull out and no, not yet.

She hooks her ankles around his and tightens her hand around his wrist in an attempt to stop him up. He seems to get it immediately, pushing all the way back in and circling her clit with his thumb again. He's filling her up and touching her so well, looking down at her like she's hung the moon and it's too much to bear, too much to look at. She closes her eyes and focuses on the sensations: the heat, the pressure, the rhythm. Before she knows it she's at her peak again, choking on the panties as she tilts her head back in pleasure.

This orgasm is just as strong, just as head-spinning as the first and she can't help the loud cry she lets out around the panties. It takes a few moments for her head to clear, but when she blinks her eyes open he's still there. It's still real.

“Connor,” he says quietly, the question loud in the gentle tilt of his hips. She nods her head in assent so he pulls out slowly, kissing her forehead once he's out. She feels a little empty, but satisfied, loose. She takes the panties out of her mouth and throws them to the ground. They might be ruined, but only a wash cycle will tell. They curl around each other for a few moments, coming back to themselves, minds clearing. Leon climbs off the bed to dispose of the condom, and she takes the chance to climb under his covers, still naked.

He chuckles softly when he returns to see her curled up in his bed, but joins her nonetheless, hands stroking over her skin. She shakes with it, still sensitive and he presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder. He curls up behind her, sliding one arm under her pillow, the other reaching around to cup her breast. It feels like a completely different kind of intimate, and she slowly feels more grounded.

"Thanks for the present," she says sweetly, scooting back so they’re laying completely flush against each other.

Leon gives her a light kiss on her temple. "My pleasure."

She laughs, light and airy, and turns to kiss him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title for this is "wow, titles are hard for porn"
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [eberbae](http://eberbae.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
